Biblioteca Carvalho Dourado/Galeria
Primeira temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Twilight Sparkle "How did we get here so fast?" S01E01.png Twilight tosses Spike off her back S1E01.png Twilight before slamming house door in Fluttershy's face S1E01.png Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Twilight upset S01E01.png Twilight 'All the ponies in this town are crazy!' S1E1.png Twilight here I thought S1E1.png A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Twilight frantically looking for information S1E02.png Twilight get cornered S1E2.png Twilight 'I don't even know what -the elements- do' S1E02.png Twilight reads as everyone else listens S1E2.png Nightmare Moon spies on the main six S1E02.png O Convite Extra Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's home for a chance to get the extra ticket S1E03.png Twilight asks Fluttershy to leave S01E03.png Twilight & Spike teleported S1E3.png Fluttershy's blue wing error S1E03.png Rainbow Dash "I got the ticket" 1 S01E03.png Spike pointing out the window S1E03.png Applejack with her ticket S01E03.png A message arrives S1E03.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira Twilight Studying S1E4.png Twilight "Applejack" S01E04.png A Rainha das Brincadeiras Hide in the library tree S1E5.png Twilight recording her scientific findings S01E05.png Twilight experimenting S1E5.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas Spike Wants a Stache S1E6.png Twilight giving Spike a mustache S1E06.png Twilight disturbed by Spike S1E06.png Twilight exactly the same S1E06.png Talking About Spike's Mustache S1E6.png Dracofobia Twilight's library exterior shot S01E07.png Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rarity models her scarf S1E7.png Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png Twilight dear PC S1E7.png Twilight laughing at Pinkie's prank S1E07.png Olhe Bem Antes de Ir Dormir Twilight calls Rarity & Applejack S01E08.png Applejack has muddy hooves S1E08.png Twilight no trouble S1E8.png Twilight Sparkle to grab a book S1E8.png Applejack doesn't like the mudmasks S1E08.png Rarity, Applejack and Twilight makeovers S01E08.png Rarity telling a story S1E8.png Twilight "it was a dark and stormy night" S01E08.png Twilight get a turn S1E8.png Rarity yelling after being hit with pillow S1E8.png Applejack kicking pillows S01E08.png Applejack throwing pillows S01E08.png Rarity with her pillow armada S1E8.png Rarity complaining about Applejack S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity "that's not gonna happen" S01E08.png Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight laughing S01E08.png Applejack and Rarity staring offscreen S1E8.png Rédea nas Fofocas Daybreak in Twilight's bedroom S1E09.png Spike "say it, don't spray it, Pinkie" S01E09.png Apple Teeny addresses her friends for the first time S1E09.png Apple Teeny "Good gravy, girl!" S1E09.png Fluttershy Deep Voice S1E09.png Spike calls Applejack "Apple Teeny" S1E09.png A Praga do Século Twilight dusting desk S1E10.png Spike frustrated S1E10.png ShockedTwilight S01E10.png Rogue Parasprite lifts book in Twilight's library S1E10.png Spike parasprite mountain S1E10.png Passagem do Inverno Twilight and Spike sleeping S1E11.png Wake up Spike S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Getting Ready S1E11.png Spike is Trying to Sleep S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Still Night S1E11.png Sentido Pinkie Twilight tries to measure Pinkie's predictions S1E15.png The lab door slams shut S1E15.png Twilight writing to Celestia S1E15.png Spike about to send a letter S1E15.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Twilight thanks the others for helping her clean S01E16.png Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png Fluttershy "Did my cheering do that?" S1E16.png Pinkie Pie demonstrating "Some are fast!" S1E16.png Pinkie Pie teetering in book sea S1E16.png Pinkie Pie describing a sonic rainboom S1E16.png Applejack thinks Rainbow Dash is confident S1E16.png As Artistas Scootaloo drawing a map S01E18.png Cheerilee surprised S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders librarians S1E18.png Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png Tudo Acaba Bem com a Coruja Também Spike getting ready S1E24.png Twilight "this meteor shower tonight" S1E24.png Packing the wagon S1E24.png Spike putting punch bowl on wagon S1E24.png Twilight looking at items on the wagon S1E24.png Spike goes to fetch the book S1E24.png Spike found the book S1E24.png Treehouse lights on S1E24.png Twilight puts Spike to bed S01E24.png Twilight preparing to write her study of comets S1E24.png Twilight Sparkle startled S1E24.png Twilight investigating the balcony S1E24.png Twilight Sparkle looking out open window S1E24.png Twilight's note flies away S1E24.png Twilight Sparkle panicking S1E24.png Twilight looking at Owlowiscious S1E24.png Twilight continues her evening studies S1E24.png Twilight looking at worried Spike S1E24.png Spike asking Twilight about his chores S1E24.png Spike angry that Owlowiscious got the book before him S1E24.png Twilight-Shoot S01E24.png Spike-Never fear Twilight S01E24.png Spike searching the drawer for a quil S01E24.png Spike falls asleep on the stairs S1E24.png Angry Twilight S1E24.png Spike framing Owlowiscious S1E24.png Spike couldn't finish the letter S1E24.png Festa de uma Só Twilight hears a knock S1E25.png Pinkie Pie singing to Twilight 2 S1E25.png Rise and shine Twilight S01E25.png Pinkie Pie going to Twilight to invite her to another party S1E25.png Twilight making excuses S1E25.png Segunda temporada Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Main 5 walking to the library S2E02.png Twilight 'Okay, we're here' S2E02.png Spike sleeping on the job S2E02.png Rarity with Tom S2E02.png Everyone looks grey to Spike S2E02.png Twilight "I had just about" S2E02.png Fluttershy "Keep away!" S2E02.png Applejack balancing the book on her nose S2E02.png Grey Rarity kicking bust S2E2.png Pinkie Pie grey S02E02.png Twilight with friends S2E02.png Twilight walking back to the library S2E02.png Twilight packing S2E02.png Spike belching out a scroll S2E02.png Twilight talking while levitating Spike onto the basket S2E02.png Lição Zero Twilight with items for a checklist S2E03.png Spike holding the checklist S2E3.png Twilight epic smile S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle levitating the books S2E03.png Spike reaching in the drawer S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle looking at calendar S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle with calendar S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle running fast S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle looking through window S2E03.png Twilight being dramatic S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike S2E03.png Spike with scared Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png Twilight 'I'll make a friendship problem!' S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle talking to Princess Celestia S2E03.png Rainbow Dash stop! S02E03.png Princess Celestia 'On one condition' S2E3.png Celestia at the end of the balcony S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia S2E03.png Spike looking S2E03.png Applejack "Take a letter" S2E03.png Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png Rainbow telling lesson S2E03.png Eclipse da Luna Spike impatient S2E4.png Spike guessing what Twilight's costume is S2E04.png Twilight "Did you even read" S2E04.png Twilight at the door S2E04.png Spike holding the candy bowl S2E4.png Belas Pústulas Applejack, Apple Bloom and Twilight S2E06.png Twilight Sparkle "What was it?" S2E6.png Twilight searching for an explanation to Apple Bloom's affliction S2E06.png Twilight reading S2E06.png Twilight shocked by what she finds out about the cutie pox S2E06.png O Segredo do meu Excesso Twilight magic books S02E10.png Twilight's books dropping S2E10.png Spike checking S2E10.png Twilight everything perfect S2E10.png Spike overnight growth spurt S2E10.png Twilight I don't know S2E10.png Spike likes what he sees S2E10.png Twilight not letting you out S2E10.png Twilight slams door shut S2E10.png Twilight taking in S2E10.png Os Bebês Cake Twilight shaking head S2E13.png Spike holding up letters S2E13.png Leia e Chore Twilight's Library at night S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 1 S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash not impressed S2E16.png Já Estava na Hora Twilight and Spike S2E20.png Twilight with a book S2E20.png Twilight and Spike 2 S02E20.png Twilight trying to think S2E20.png Future Twilight begins to teleport to the present S2E20.png Future Twilight first appearance S2E20.png Twilight looking at floor S2E20.png Twilight entering library S2E20.png Twilight looking at mirror S2E20.png Twilight pacing S2E20.png Pinkie Pie about to enter library S2E20.png Twilight's messy room S2E20.png Pinkie Pie in Twilight's house S2E20.png A Busca do Dragão Twilight annoyed S2E21.png Spike crying S2E21.png SpikeAndEggS2E21.png A Fluttershy Furacão The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Spike messing up the filming S2E22.png Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Ponyville Confidencial Full Force Field S2E23.png Terceira temporada O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 Twilight trying to find the book S3E01.png Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png Library launched up in the air S3E01.png Excesso de Pinkie Pies Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Twilight 'Please everypony' S3E03.png Twilight trying to find the book S3E03.png A horseshoe S3E03.png Twilight reading the book S3E03.png Duelo Mágico Library turned upside down S3E05.png Book falling out from the library S3E05.png Golden Harvest and Lemon Daze running S3E5.png Library reading S3E5.png Spike às suas Ordens Twilight's library S3E9.png Spike counting the 10th book S3E9.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm not planning on letting her down" S3E9.png Spike with the list S3E09.png Twilight Sparkle seen reading a book S3E9.png Applejack thinking up S3E9.png Applejack and Twilight S03E09.png Spike brings a lantern for Twilight S03E09.png Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Spike turning around to Owlowiscious S3E11.png Owlowiscious rolls his eyes at the camera S03E11.png Spike and Owlowiscious "'hoo' is it?" S03E11.png Fluttershy walking with Spike S3E11.png Drop-Off Day S3E11.png Hope she won't be too much Trouble for you S3E11.png Rainbow Dash trying to act indifferent S03E11.png Twilight you can do S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Back home at the library S03E11.png Winona howling S03E11.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Twilight "morning in Ponyville shimmers" S03E13.png Twilight singing and Spike sleeping S03E13.png Twilight smiling with her hoof raised S3E13.png Twilight standing in front her library S3E13.png Twilight yawning S03E13.png Twilight sulks away S03E13.png Twilight in beginning S3E13.png Twilight in front of photograph S03E13.png Twilight descending staircase S03E13.png Twilight knows the answer S3E13.png Twilight rewriting Star Swirl's spell S03E13.png Elements of Harmony used on Twilight S03E13.png Ponyville library covered in light S03E13.png What Have We Done S3E13.png Quarta temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 Twilight dives toward the library S4E01.png Spike happy and Twilight unamused S4E01.png Applejack closes window on vine S4E01.png Spike blurts out "they're missing!" S4E01.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy "just like old times" S4E01.png Twilight and Applejack "connected by the Elements" S4E01.png Twilight and friends "strange weather patterns" S4E1.png O Castelo Twilight reading a book S4E03.png Spike cleaning the library S4E03.png Twilight 'I've gone through every book...' S4E03.png Tower of books about to fall onto Spike S4E03.png Daring Do Rainbow Dash bounces to the library S4E04.png Twilight and friends in party hats S4E04.png Pinkie Pie "woo-hoo!" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash face fault S4E04.png Pôneis Poderosos Twilight sees Spike reading a comic S4E06.png Spike reading his comic S4E6.png Spike going to bed S4E06.png Morcegos! View of Twilight's Library S04E07.png Twilight 'The good news is that I found a spell...' S4E07.png Pinkie Apple Pie Golden Oak Library external shot S4E09.png Twilight Sparkle reading S4E09.png Spike explains genealogy S4E09.png Twilight opens library window S4E09.png A Queda de Rainbow Rainbow writing in friendship journal S4E10.png Três É Demais Spike enters the library S4E11.png Spike 'Mail's here' S4E11.png Twilight excited S4E11.png Spike dizzy S4E11.png Twilight 'This is the best news ever!' S4E11.png Fluttershy excited S4E11.png Blanket being levitated to cover Discord S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance stops S4E11.png Discord on the bed S4E11.png Discord holding the vat S4E11.png Discord "who's ready for my big reprise?" S4E11.png Discord looking at a star S4E11.png Cadance levitating a glass of water S4E11.png Encontro com a Twilight Twilight 'another few times' S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "Ready to give it a shot!" S4E15.png Twilight 'Okay then!' S4E15.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom happy S4E15.png Scootaloo "you're okay" S4E15.png Spike showing off S4E15.png Spike sees the mess S4E15.png Apple Bloom "learn these new skills, Twilight" S4E15.png Twilight "to pass on my love of learning" S4E15.png Twilight "Did you follow the magic plant-growing formula" S4E15.png CMC, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking towards the library S4E15.png Spike with plate of nachos S4E15.png Twilight with crowd of Ponyville foals S4E15.png Twilight "thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Apple explodes inside the library S4E15.png Twilight calling out to Sweetie Belle S4E15.png Spike sees the foals have left S4E15.png Maud Pie Pinkie Pie spinning around with the ladder in the library S4E18.png Twilight listening to Maud's poem S4E18.png Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 Twilight reading a book S4E21.png Twilight and Rainbow in the library S4E21.png Rainbow with ear down S4E21.png Twilight talks about reading and highlighting S4E21.png Rainbow with soccer ball S4E21.png Rainbow, Owlowiscious and Spike still playing around S4E21.png Twilight sees Rainbow, Owlowiscious and Spike playing around S4E21.png Twilight "Did you see what happened?" S4E21.png Twilight and Rainbow teleported into the library S4E21.png Rainbow "And it's all your fault!" S4E21.png Twilight "Do you know how many Pegasi?" S4E21.png Manifestação Inspiradora Golden Oak Library exterior S4E23.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 Golden Oak Library at night S4E26.png Twilight nervous grin S4E26.png Twilight looking at the moon S4E26.png Twilight at the library entrance S4E26.png Twilight teleports on the library S4E26.png Golden Oak Library destroyed S4E26.png Quinta temporada Castelo, Doce Castelo Twilight and Spike visit the ruins of the library S5E3.png What remains of the Golden Oak Library S5E3.png Main 5 in front of the destroyed Golden Oak S5E3.png Princesas Sonham com Carneiros Mágicos? Twilight restores the Golden Oak Library S5E13.png Categoria:Galeria de lugares